


pickup line

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, suicide is alluded to but its nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "hey, yamaguchi," tsukishima says with no warning, sitting up. he holds out his hand. "can you hold this for me?"yamaguchi blinks at him for a moment, then says, "of course, that looks really heavy."--im back on my bullshit
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	pickup line

**Author's Note:**

> i love they (yes i basically just wrote what happened in the rp chat earlier, and YES the dialogue is almost word for word)
> 
> also warning because suicide is briefly alluded to

"hey, yamaguchi," tsukishima says with no warning, sitting up. he holds out his hand. "can you hold this for me?"

yamaguchi blinks at him for a moment, then says, "of course, that looks really heavy. i'd hate for you to have to hold that all by yourself!" he laces their fingers together and holds their joined hands up, gazing intently at the perfect fit. tsukishima can't help but smile as yamaguchi swings their hands back and forth.

"thanks, yamaguchi. i don't know what i would do without you." yamaguchi nods sagely and it takes a _ significant _amount of effort to keep his smile from growing. "i'm glad you exist in my life, really."

"yeah--jokes aside, you mean a lot to me and i really don't know where i'd be without you," yamaguchi says with the _ softest smile _ . tsukishima needs a moment, because it's suddenly _ really _ hard to breathe around the lump in his throat.

"tadashi," he says, "i think i really might cry, just a little bit." yamaguchi nods again, leaning against him and letting his gaze drop to nothing in particular.

"me too," he replies quietly.

tsukishima lets his head rest against yamaguchi's and takes a deep breath. there's so much he wants to say--too much. instead of letting everything out, he settles on, "if we never met, i probably wouldn't even be playing volleyball anymore. and even if i was, i wouldn't have met the team or ever found volleyball fun again, and--i'm just really grateful for you, y'know?" yamaguchi squeezes his hand--the slightest increase in pressure--and tsukishima shifts to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer.

"i mean… i probably wouldn't even be here anymore if i never met you? i'm really grateful for you too, kei, and i'm glad we have each other."

whatever tsukishima had been expecting as a reply, it certainly wasn't that; he's never heard yamaguchi talk so seriously about something like that before. his heart stops and it's all he can do to pull yamaguchi into a warm hug, squeezing him tightly and murmuring into his hair, _ "i'm glad you're here, i'm so glad you're here." _

"i definitely don't plan on leaving any time soon," yamaguchi says into his chest, fingers twisting in the fabric of tsukishima's sweater.

"i love you so much, more than anything," tsukishima whispers. "i just want to hold you forever and keep you safe."

"i love you, too. too much to put into words. i think i'd definitely be okay with you holding me forever."

**Author's Note:**

> stan tskym or i come to ur house and tuck u in, telling u to have a nice night and that i respect your preferences


End file.
